Michael Kelly
|birthplace = Philadelphia, PA |family = Michael Kelly, Sr. Maureen Kelly Shannon Kelly Casey Kelly Andrew Kelly |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Michael Joseph Kelly is an American actor best known for his roles in House of Cards, The Changeling, The Adjustment Bureau, Chronicle, and Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior. Biography Michael was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, on May 22, 1969, but was raised in Lawrenceville, Georgia. His parents were Michael and Maureen Kelly, and he has two sisters and one brother. Graduating from Brookwood High School in Snellville, Georgia, Kelly then went to college at Coastal Carolina University in South Carolina with the original intention to study law, but after attending an acting elective, he changed his mind and decided to pursue an acting career instead. In addition to acting, Michael is a musician, having played in a band called Leroy Justice, and is also very athletic. In his personal life, he became a lifetime member of the Actor's Studio. Presently, Kelly lives and works out of New York. On Criminal Minds Kelly portrayed SSA Jonathan "Prophet" Simms in the Season Five episode "The Fight", later reprising the role in the short-lived Criminal Minds spin-off Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior. Filmography *House of Cards (2013-present) as Doug Stamper (38 episodes) *Man of Steel (2013) as Steve Lombard *Now You See Me (2013) as Agent Fuller (credited as Michael J. Kelly) *Person of Interest (2011-2013) as Mark Snow (7 episodes) *Chronicle (2012) as Richard Detmer *The Good Wife (2011) as Mickey Gunn (2 episodes) *Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior (2011) as SSA Jonathan "Prophet" Simms (13 episodes) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2011) as Terrence Brooks *The Adjustment Bureau (2011) as Charlie Traynor *Nice Tie, Italiano! (2010) as The American (video short) *Fair Game (2010) as Jack *Criminal Minds - "The Fight" (2010) TV episode - SSA Jonathan "Prophet" Simms *Did You Hear About the Morgans? (2009) as Vincent *The Afterlight (2009) as Andrew *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) as Bray *Defendor (2009) as Paul Carter *Washingtonienne (2009) as Paul Movius *Tenderness (2009) as Gary *Law & Order (2002-2008) as Gary Talbot/Douglas Karell (2 episodes) *Fringe (2008) as John Mosley *The Narrows (2008) as Danny *Generation Kill (2008) as Cpt. Bryan Patterson (TV miniseries, 7 episodes) *Changeling (2008) as Detective Lester Ybarra *Tooth and Nail (2007) as Viper *The Sopranos (2006-2007) as Agent Ron Goddard (6 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2007) as Lucas Wade *Zoe's Day (2007) as Dad (short) *Broken English (2007) as Guy *Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2007) as Hector *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2000-2006) as Luke Dixon/Mark/Vet Tech Barry *Invincible (2006) as Pete *Out There (2006) as Mitchell *Carlito's Way: Rise to Power (2005) as Rocco (video) *Kojak (2005) as Detective Bobby Crocker (9 episodes) *Loggerheads (2005) as George *The Jury (2004) as Keen Dwyer *Dawn of the Dead (2004) as CJ *E.D.N.Y. (2003) as Anderson *Judging Amy (2003) as Jack Barrett *The Shield (2002) as Sean Taylor *Third Watch (2001) as Chip Waller *Level 9 (2000-2001) as Wilbert "Tibbs" Thibodeaux (12 episodes) *Unbreakable (2000) as ER Doctor *Man on the Moon (1999) as Michael Kaufman *Origin of the Species (1998) as Fisher *River Red (1998) as Frankie 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors